Goodbye
by AnotherNamelessAuthor
Summary: Lily and Severus' final meeting before her death. Songfic to P!nk's "I don't believe you." - Written for "P!nk's greatest hits" competition and "Tears pour down my cheeks" competition.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and the song is P!nk's.

.

The is for the "P!nk greatest hits" competition and "Tears pour down my cheeks" competition.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Goodbye**

.

There was a knock upon the door which seemed to startle the person residing inside. They raised them self out of there chair and made their way curiously to the front door. None of the alarms had gone off so it appear the person meant no ill intent, but in times such as these you could never be sure. Peering round the door they were met with the face that haunted their dreams and nightmares.

.

_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all__  
><em>_It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls__  
><em>_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried__  
><em>_We come to blows and every night__  
><em>_The passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?_

_._

"Can I come inside?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Please we _need _to talk."

"There is nothing left to say between us."

"I'm sorry!"

.

_No, I don't believe you__  
><em>_When you say don't come around here no more__  
><em>_I won't remind you__  
><em>_You said we wouldn't be apart_

.

"Go home. It's dangerous to be waiting on someone's doorstep at this time of night."

"You do still care then. Please just..."

"No, just leave and don't come back."

"You don't mean that. You _can't_ mean that!"

"I do."

"But you promised... WE promised we would always be together!"

"We both know that promise was broken years ago."

.

_No, I don't believe you__  
><em>_When you say you don't need me anymore__  
><em>_So don't pretend to__  
><em>_Not love me at all_

.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does."

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"I do, and I know you still love me."

"No, maybe a lot time ago, but not now."

"You're lying."

"If you say so."

.

_I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all__  
><em>_It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up__  
><em>_Looks like you've given up, you've had enough__  
><em>_But I want more, no, I won't' stop__  
><em>_'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?_

.

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't."

"No, you have to hear me out."

"I really don't."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault and I'm sorry."

"You really don't know what you're apologising for."

"For this... all of this... if I had... I could..."

"We are all free to make our own choices."

"And you are living with the outcome of my bad ones."

"No... with those of mine."

.

_No, I don't believe you__  
><em>_When you say don't come around here no more__  
><em>_I won't remind you__  
><em>_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_.  
><em>

"Can I come in?"

"I still don't think that is a good idea."

"Please I just want it to be like old times, if only for a few minutes."

"I really think you should leave now."

.

_No, I don't believe you__  
><em>_When you say you don't need me anymore__  
><em>_So don't pretend to__  
><em>_Not love me at all_

.

"What happened to us?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"I just want to fix it."

"That isn't possible."

"I wish it was."

.  
><em><br>__Just don't stand there and watch me fall__  
><em>_'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all_

.

"He's after you."

"I know."

"You need to go hide."

"I'm going tomorrow."

.

_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried__  
><em>_We come to blows and every night__  
><em>_The passion's there__  
><em>_So it's got to be right, right?_

.

"You really need to leave now."

"I know."

"You really shouldn't have come at all."

"I know."

"Promise you will look after yourself. Promise you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love you."

"No you don't."

.

_No, I don't believe you__  
><em>_When you say don't come around here no more__  
><em>_I won't remind you__  
><em>_You said we wouldn't be apart_

.

She kissed him softly on the cheek before turning around and walking away. She didn't hear him utter, "But I do love you," as he shut the door on her retreating figure. As he walked back through his house he knew it would be the last time he would see her. He knew that this was the end of them.

He knew it was all his fault.

It was less than two weeks later that he heard the news.

.  
><em>No, I don't believe you<em>_  
><em>_When you say you don't need me anymore__  
><em>_So don't pretend to__  
><em>_Not love me at all__  
><em>_Oh, I don't believe_

.

He stood at a distance watching those feigning mourning as they emptied out of the small graveyard. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he heard their pathetic pantomime sobs and declarations of despair. None of them had loved her as he had. None of them felt the pain he did as he looked at the fresh grave that now stood in front of him. None of them knew how it felt to feel your heart ripped from your chest, repeatedly. But even that did not cover the pain he felt at thinking back to that night but a few weeks before. Could he have saved her? Could he have stopped this from happening? Maybe if he had pleaded with the Dark Lord more, stated his case better, maybe he could have saved her. Maybe...

"There was nothing you could have done." A voice said from beside him.

"You don't believe that."

He shied away as his old Headmaster tried to lay a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He did not deserve it. It was entirely his fault. He was the one who had caused all this. That is why he had pushed her away when she had come to him a few weeks before.

Guilt.

He was completely guilty.

He was the one who had told the Dark Lord the prophesy; the prophesy that had led to her death.

He was completely guilty.

He was the one who should have died.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this. If when you read this you skipped over the song lyrics I highly suggest you go and read the fiction again reading them. This is because I have included them to be Lily's point of view. Hopefully that makes sense. Anyway I would appreciate reviews telling me what you think. Thank you. **


End file.
